


Fragile masculinity

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Riverdale rpf [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Cole in lingerie, Genderfluid, M/M, Make Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: Маленькая тайна Коула.





	Fragile masculinity

**Author's Note:**

> Для die melody ❤️  
> Спасибо за пинки и правки

Вжикнув замком молнии на косметичке, он кинул ее в верхний ящик комода и достал бутылочку с лаком. Едва розоватый, полупрозрачный. Даже если не стереть, все равно будет не сильно заметно. Ухоженные руки для актера это скорее норма, чем что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Коул и сам не знал, успокаивал он себя или уговаривал, но когда ещё, если не сегодня? Он так редко позволял себе эту маленькую слабость. 

В Ванкувере он один. Друзья далеко – никто не ворвётся.  
У Кенети сегодня съёмки, а завтра обязательная тренировка, зависнет с Мелтоном. И хорошо, если к вечеру встретятся. 

Мужские дела... мужские дела Кей Джея, это как раз повод для его личных, чуточку женских радостей. Так что когда ещё, если не сейчас. 

Коул старался сдерживаться, объясняя себе – который год! – что это не нужно. Это испортит все на свете. Карьеру, отношения с Апой, которые совсем недавно переросли из секса по дружбе в нечто большее. Так что ему было что терять. 

Его даже Дилан не понял, а он понимал всегда, – пусть им и было тогда по двенадцать, все равно не понял же! Посмотрел как на придурка, у виска покрутил. 

Что уж говорить о парне, выросшем в строгих правилах религии? Кей Джей точно не одобрил бы. Эта треклятая тяга к красивому и немного слишком утонченному испортила бы все то, что у них так неплохо получалось. Поэтому лучше редко, исподтишка, вот так откровенно наслаждаться своим вторым «я», чем рисковать и остаться одному. 

Он допел куплет вместе с солистом «Imagine dragons» и, прихватив бутылочку с лаком, изобразив парочку танцевальных па, повернулся и охнув уставился на дверной проем. 

Этого не может быть! Не должно!... Это нечестно! 

Кей Джея тут быть не должно ещё как минимум сутки! Откуда, черт побери?! Как долго он там стоит? Как он так тихо... ах да, да, точно, музыка. 

Не стоило давать ему ключи. 

Стоя в нижнем кружевном белье – спасибо, что теперь шьют и для мальчиков тоже! – поверх которого красовалась широкая ему в плечах рубашка Кей Джея, с темно-вишневой помадой на губах и старательно накрашенными ресницами, Коул впервые в жизни не знал что сказать. 

Никогда конец не был так близок. Даже когда он хотел порвать все отношения с Кенети весной, ему не было так страшно. Он запаниковал, задвинул бутылочку лака за открытый ноутбук, как будто бы это могло что-то исправить, и натянул длинные рукава ниже, прикрывая пальцы:  
– Привет.

– Привет, – Апа прошёл в комнату и замер, словно не зная куда себя деть. 

Не убежал с воплями – уже успех. Или лучше бы убежал?

– Вот она где, я искал ее. Люблю эту рубашку. 

– Я тоже, – разговор предсказуемо не клеился. 

– Ага, – слегка растерянно кивнул рыжий и сел на край кровати.

Коул нервно улыбнулся. Может, соврать что-то? Для роли гипотетической какой-то готовился? Образ там, все дела. «Девушка из Дании-2. Возвращение». Почему бы и нет, сейчас и не такое снимут! Надо просто выиграть минутку-другую на ложь. 

– Я сейчас... в ванную. Туда, – он указал на дверь, – и обратно. 

– Ноги побрить забыл? – неожиданно произнес парень, схватил за подол рубашки и подтянул к себе. Это когда огрызаться научился только?!

– А надо? 

Вообще-то, ноги брить он не хотел и не собирался, ему и так было нормально, но не объяснять же?! Дилан не понял, и Кей Джей не поймёт. В моменты особого драматизма – как сейчас – он был уверен, что ни один человек в мире не поймёт. Может только какой-нибудь условный Эзра Миллер. В более спокойные времена он вообще не считал необходимым это принятие и понимание, он-то знает, чего ему хочется, и это главное. Вот например ноги брить ему совсем не хочется, а ногти накрасить другое дело. Совмещать несовместимое. Быть немножко женственным парнем. Носить кружево и иногда красить губы. Как это объяснишь тому, у кого в голове сплошные тренировки, новые кроссовки и граммы-нормы протеина? 

Он молча смотрел снизу вверх, стараясь сохранить максимально равнодушное лицо, разглядывая Кей Джея: щетина чуть отросла, шрам между бровей никуда не исчез, и грим он как всегда смыл хреново, Коул автоматически провёл пальцем по скуле, растирая остатки искусственного румянца Арчи, стараясь пережить эту бесконечную паузу.

– Слушай, – он не выдержал. Как всегда. Когда терпение было его отличительной чертой? – Мне нужно в ванную, а потом поговорим. Я как раз собирался в душ перед тем, как ты пришёл. 

– Я думал, ты как раз ногти красить собирался, когда я пришёл, – Кей Джей мягко потянул его вниз – рубашка все же любимая, рвать не хотел. – Все хорошо.

– Да какого ты от меня...

Закончить ему не дали. Его все ещё слегка потряхивало, то ли от нервов, то ли от адреналина, но все же. Он не сбежал – и думать, о том, почему же, с каждым мгновением становилось все тяжелее. 

Целоваться он умел. Наверное, Камилла научила, ещё до него. А то, что он даже не плевался от губной помады и, вообще... вообще... Мысли, такие же острые и язвительные, которые обычно превращались в слова и срывались с языка, наконец прекратили свой дурацкий хоровод в голове, и все стало как-то проще и правильнее. Словно разноцветный пазл по щелчку сложился в картинку, как на коробке. 

И только когда понял, что все ещё одет, даже рубашка не расстегнута, до него дошло, что все идёт как-то не так. Не так, как обычно. 

Кей Джей лапал его бёдра, колени, целовал шею, прижимал к себе крепко-крепко, водил руками по спине, но и только. Он не слишком большой фанат прелюдий, уже давно должен был завалить его на матрас, а он только сопит и по рубашке гладит. Он себя вёл с ним как... как с девчонкой. Нежнее. Как на первом свидании, например.

Коул хотел бы пойти дальше. До самого конца. Потому что первое и второе свидание они пропустили, фактически перешли сразу к третьему, так что можно опустить все условности. Он поерзал, прикусил губу чуть сильнее, с удовольствием услышав жалобный стон. Бедняжка Кей Джей, ему похоже тоже хотелось дальше, но воспитание не позволяло. Задницей Коул чувствовал, что парнем двигает совсем не отсутсвие возбуждения, и это было последним крючком, за который цеплялось его напряжение. 

Может быть, конечно, у парня просто стресс, шок, и он воспользуется этим? Да черт возьми, конечно воспользуется! 

Подавив удовлетворённый смешок Коул перекинул ногу, оседлав бёдра, толкнул парня на кровать и, чтобы тот не успел опомниться, навалился сверху. 

Girl power, в конце-то концов! 

Доводить Кей Джея до грани, не снимая даже штанов, оказалось делом увлекательным. Коул терся, как кошка, прикусывая шею, водил ладонью по напрягающимся мышцам, шептал в ухо какую-то бессмыслицу. Кенети в ответ сжимал его задницу сквозь рубашку, запутывал пальцы в волосах, оставлял цепочки поцелуев от уха до ключиц, но все так же вёл себя почти порядочно. И это, блядь, заводило. Соблазнить хорошего мальчика, это ли не мечта?

Он нетерпеливо потянул футболку вверх, сильно оцарапав бок, тот только глухо ахнув, выгнулся на кровати. 

– Ты можешь, – задевая губами ухо, прошептал Коул, удерживая за запястье, положил его ладонь себе на задницу, чувствуя, как пальцы сминают тонкое кружево. – Вот так... бля, вот так. 

Он потянулся к пуговицам, чтоб снять мешающую одежду. 

– Не снимай. Не трогай рубашку, ладно? – он перехватил руку и прижался губами к запястью легонько прикусил выпуклую косточку. 

– Как скажешь, – Коул высвободил ладонь и провёл пальцем по зацелованным, перепачканным помадой губам. – Я могу быть послушным... 

Кей Джею все же снесло крышу. Апа опрокинул его на спину, навис сверху, больно прикусил ухо. Когда его темпераменту дали зелёный, он наконец перестал себя сдерживать и дал ему все, что Коулу так нравилось. Едва заметные синяки на запястьях и никому кроме него не видные следы на плечах. 

– Ты все ещё хочешь? – Коул посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, нырнув рукой между ног, сжал выпуклость на джинсах. – Я думал ты уже.

– Ах ты ж... – Кей Джей быстро, насколько позволяла ситуация, избавился от штанов с трусами, безошибочно нырнув рукой под подушку, нашарив то, что ему надо, уселся и усадил его на себя. Все заняло какую-то минуту и Коул слегка опешил. 

Апа был словно немного более не в себе, чем обычно в такие моменты, а уж ему было, с чем сравнивать. И даже как-то гордость брала, что это он с ним такое сделал. 

Одной рукой Кенети удерживал его за затылок, целовал, словно контакт разорвать было смерти подобно. Второй полез под рубашку, больно сжав ягодицу, нырнул под трусы и полез между ягодиц. Коул только заерзал, сжимаясь вокруг сухого пальца, Кейджея хотелось в себя просто неимоверно.  
– Ну же, – нетерпеливо застонал он в рот и через секунду раздался треск рвущегося кружева, а ещё через две в задницу ткнулись влажные и скользкие от смазки пальцы, которые практически тут же сменились членом, заставляя высоко вскрикнуть, то ли от наслаждения, то от от неожиданности. Островитянин дикий... 

– Коул... пожалуйста, – обезумевший рыжий дикарь накрыл губами оголившийся сосок, и тут уже ему было не до возмущений. 

Длилось ли это вечность или каких-то позорных полторы минуты, никто бы не смог сказать наверняка. Обоим казалось слишком долго – казалось, что сдохнут, не дойдя до финиша, но, с другой стороны, безумно обидно, что все же закончилось. Коул знал, что Кей Джей так же взорвался кометой, рассыпался на какие-то невнятные ошмётки, которые засосала ближайшая чёрная дыра. А потом оказалось, что они все там же – на его кровати, и из колонок макбука поют все те же «Imagine dragons». 

Коул осторожно слез, краем глаза отмечая все ещё зажатый в кулаке Апы клок чёрного кружева. 

Вся паника, которая отпустила, когда Кенети усадил его на колени и полез целоваться, вернулась с новой силой, больно сжимая все внутри, и из-за этого дышать выходило прерывисто. Коул спрятал руки за спиной, сильно вдавив ногти в ладони, стараясь успокоиться. Все равно уже обратно не отмотаешь. Конец так конец. 

– Эй, – тихо позвал рыжий поднимаясь с кровати. – Ты все в свой дурацкий душ собираешься сбежать? 

– Кейдж... 

– Коул. Ты ебанутый, – Кенети обнял его со спины и ткнулся носом в шею. – На всю голову. Но такой охуенный же...

– Никогда бы не сказал, что тебе нравятся _такие_ парни. 

– Они мне и не нравятся, – хмыкнул парень разворачивая лицом к себе. – Но вот _ты_ , мне определённо нравишься.


End file.
